


More Than She Seems

by Rikaleeta



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaleeta/pseuds/Rikaleeta
Summary: At first, when Lapis Lazuli comes to Beach City High and befriends some of the worst bullies in the school, Peridot assumes she's just like them. Then, she finds out Lazuli had no idea they were bullies, and once she does she drops her old friends. As she befriends Lazuli and comes closer to going beyond friendship with her, she realises that Lazuli's home life is far from perfect.Mostly focused on Lapidot, has some other ships thrown in. TW for parental abuse.





	More Than She Seems

**Author's Note:**

> My first Steven Universe fic! I hope you enjoy!

Before the bell rang, Lapis had all her things gathered, ready to make her escape. Hopefully before she was swarmed by all the people claiming to be her friends. 

She scoffed. Most of them didn't know a thing about her other than the fact that she was the only daughter of the CEO of Lazuli Corp, a landscaping company giant. It was probably the most well- known out there. But she had long since learned it was better to let them talk her ears off than distance herself like she really wanted to. If she did that, she became the cold bitch who was too good for everyone. If she did that, the bullying was at school too. She still had a scar in between her shoulder blades from where some kids at another school had tried to “teach her a lesson”- one that involved slamming her against a Dumpster before throwing her inside. 

The bell rang, and Lapis had barely stood up before a voice piped up behind her. “Hey, Lapis, ready already?”

Lapis sighed. Every day, she tried to escape, and every day, she failed. “Hey, Beryl.”

Lapis sighed as a small crowd gathered around her as she walked to her next class. She cursed whoever had made her next class all the way across the damn school. Beryl chartered on about her girlfriend, Spinel, and half the others tried to talk to her about a thousand other things. There were a couple requests for money thrown in there, too. Lapis sighed and tuned them out as some turned down hallways branching off the main one. 

Lapis was looking down so she wouldn't have to look at Beryl when something skittered across the floor and hit her foot. It looked like… a handheld game console? She picked it up, a confused look on her face. 

Stomping, running footsteps came around the corner, and a pair of green sneakers came to a stop in front of Lapis. She looked up. A short blonde girl with messy hair stood angrily in front of her. 

“G-give it back, Lazuli.” 

Lapis blinked in surprise, but was about to hand it back when Beryl interrupted her. “I'm sorry, Peri, I don't think I heard you properly. Give it back, what?” 

The one apparently named Peri looked down at the ground. “Pl-”

Lapis cut her off. “Here, sorry. It just hit my foot, I didn't know who it belonged to.” She set tge console in the girl's outstretched hand, walking away and leaving her shell shocked. 

Lapis turned down a hallway she didn't normally turn down, but she knew Beryl would follow her even of it made her late, and none of the other girls had classes this way.

Beryl snorted once they were alone. “Wow, you were so polite to the little ne-”

Lapis whirled on her, cutting her off. “What the hell, Beryl? I knew you were self absorbed and a kiss- ass, but you're a bully, too?!” 

Beryl snorted. “What, defending the little green nerd?” 

Lapis almost slapped her. She barely kept her emotions off her face. Emotions showed weakness. No one would get to see that weakness. Ever. “Yes.” She said evenly. “I am.” She whirled around again, starting off down the hall. “I don't associate with bullies.” 

She heard Beryl stop short, and she wished she could have seen the look on her face. But she kept walking. 

\----

Peridot quickly recovered from her daze. She shook her head as if that would help clear it and took off running. If she was late to class again, she'd get detention. 

As she rounded a corner, she saw Beryl standing there (without Lazuli- weren't they attached at the hip or something?) with a look of shock on her face. Whatever had put it there, Peridot allowed herself a laugh. It was satisfying, seeing a bully look like she'd been slapped. 

\---

Peridot still clearly remembered Lazuli's first day clearly. She stood in front of the class, apathetically introducing herself. Her name sounded oddly familiar to Peridot. 

Nevertheless, Peridot made up her mind to befriend Lazuli. Her pretty face and new student status would make her a prime bullying target for Beryl and Spinel, and everyone else would avoid her because of it. But she knew how it felt to be alone when she came to this school, and she didn't want Lazuli to feel the same. 

However, as soon as the bell announced the send of the period, Spinel started talking to Lazuli like they were old friends. Suddenly, Peridot remembered where she'd heard her name. 

Lazuli Corp. The landscaping supergiant. Her family was Rich with a capital R. Of course she'd be friends with Spinel and Beryl. 

So as Lazuli walked around with her posse, Peridot steered clear. 

But now, as she sat on her bed, trying to play the new Smash game on her Switch, she couldn't get that flash of anger in Lazuli's eyes out of her mind. It had occurred at the exact second Beryl had made her snide comment. It was almost as if-

No, she couldn't get her hopes up. Lazuli could be faking. It could be a trap. 

\---

It didn't seem like a trap. 

Lazuli was sitting alone at a table, glaring Sicily at anyone who tried to sit down, and doing something on her phone. 

“Ah, to hell with it.” She muttered under her breath. If it really was a trap, whatever. At least she did the right thing. 

She walked up to Lazuli's table, bracing for that icy look. “Hey uh, Laz- Lapis, I was wondering if you might wanna sit at my table for lunch.” She jabbed her thumb at her table, where her friends sat laughing and talking. Lapis looked over skeptically, then shrugged. “Yeah, ok.”

They walked through line together, and Lapis insisted on buying her lunch “as an apology for yesterday”. Peridot eventually just rolled her eyes and let her do it. 

Lazuli got skeptical looks when she sat down, but no one said anything. She and Peridot sat there in an awkward silence. Peridot eventually fleared her throat. “So, uh, did you and Spinel have a falling out?” 

She looked at Lazuli, who seemed to be deciding how to answer. “Yes.” She finally said. Peridot waited for her to elaborate, but she didn't.

“Um.” She said. “Why?”

Lazuli cast her eyes down. “I don't tolerate bullies.”

“What?!” Peridot squeaked. A few people looked over at her curiously, but she ignored them. She swallowed that sudden bout of anger that bubbled in her throat, lowering her voice. Well, tried to, anyway. “Spinel and Beryl are the biggest bullies in the school, and that's what it took to get you not to be best buddies with them?! A kicked Switch and someone calling me a nerd?!”

“Look, I didn't know, ok? I'm sorry.”

That made Peridot even angrier. “How did you not know? Coasting along in your little bubble of fame and fortune?”

Lazuli looked like she'd been slapped. She quickly recovered, her apathy once again taking over. “I should go. This was a mistake.” She got up quickly, leaving her lunch untouched. She speed walked out of the lunchroom, slamming the door behind her. 

Peridot immediately regretted what she had said. As much as she was bullied and hurt, she never wanted to be someone to do the same. She banged her head on the table, drawing Jasper's attention. “I'm an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting Human AU art of all the gems involved in the next few days on Tumblr! Find me @fabnamessuggestedbytumbler


End file.
